A King and His Lioness
by MyraValhallah
Summary: AU set a year after Voyage of the Dawn Treader Lucy returns to Narnia one last time. fluffy little Caspian/Lucy oneshot  Please R&R no flames please


**_'"Now you are a lioness" Said Aslan. "And now all of Narnia will be renewed."'- Prince Caspian_**

**_Bookbased oneshot set after the end of the Voyage of the Dawntreader somehow inspired by the trailer for the new film._**

**_I've never really liked the way the book ended.  


* * *

_**

**A King and His Lioness**

King Caspian the tenth sighed; he looked at himself in the mirror in his bedchamber- for all his fine formal attire he didn't feel very regal right now- knowing that this was supposed to be a happy day for him and all of Narnia. The problem was that he hadn't been truly happy since he'd watched her row out of his life with her brother King Edmund the Just, cousin Eustace and Reepicheep nearly a year ago.

Since losing beautiful Lucy, Caspian had accepted Mariella, Ramandu's daughter and was, today, to take her as his wife. He couldn't see a future for himself and Mariella; couldn't see any future for himself if Lucy wasn't by his side. Caspian picked up the comb from his toilet table and began teasing the tangles from his, now rather long, blonde hair. Mariella seemed to like him with long hair- under any other circumstances this would be a bad thing. But seeing as the love of his life was gone from Narnia with no chance of returning to save him from a loveless marriage to the daughter of a Star the young king was left with no option other than to make the best of it.

* * *

It had been some time since she had felt this well- she'd fallen ill at Christmas and since then her condition had gradually deteriorated. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the hospital bed which had been her home for the past five months and now here she was… standing, barefoot, in a warm and tranquil meadow; wearing a loose fitting white gown and light pink cloak a very familiar pouch and dagger hung from the belt at her waist.

"Welcome home Little One" a familiar and beloved voice rumbled gently from behind her

"Aslan" Lucy Pevensie fell down on one knee before the Great Lion who stood smiling at her in the shade of an Olive tree that she was sure hadn't been there a moment ago. "Where am I?"

"You are in my Father's Country, daughter" Aslan told her gravely. "You have left your world for the last time but your story is not yet over"

Lucy frowned. "I don't understand"

"Lucy, there is one who needs a Lioness" the Lion replied, cryptically. "You must restore his faith in my Father for the good of all of Narnia"

Lucy, who was used to Aslan's way of speaking by this point in her life, gasped- fearing the truth. "Caspian?"

Aslan bowed His great golden head remorsefully.

"What must I do?" Lucy asked, willing to walk the Earth if Aslan asked it of her.

"Trust me daughter" He replied.

"Completely Aslan" she smiled without hesitation for it was true; there was no one the youngest Queen of Narnia's Golden Age loved and trusted more than the Lion before her; though her brothers and sister came in a fairly close joint second.

"Then close your eyes"

Lucy felt rather than heard Aslan's roar- the force of it made her body vibrate and her hair and clothes fly out behind her. His breath warm on the top of her head.

* * *

Cair Paravel had been lavishly decorated with banners and bunting in honour of the royal wedding- the Castle had never seen a royal wedding, even in the Golden age. Caspian stood on one of the balconies which overlooked the sea- he gazed at the glistening waters. His mind was focused solely on what might have been- he could see it all:

He and Lucy would marry and rule Narnia together as equals; he could see them rebuilding the Narnia that she reigned in long ago.

He could see their children- handsome little princes and beautiful little princesses.

Then when they were old and grey they would leave the land of the living peacefully and live together forever in Aslan's country.

"Why Aslan, why?" he asked, not for the first time. "Why did you have to take her away from me? I would have waited until she was old enough before proposing. My Lucy…"

"Sire?"

Caspian flinched and whipped around to find one of the maids watching him carefully, as if she were scared that he might run her through with the ceremonial sword on his belt.

"Forgive me" the King managed to assume a calm façade. "You startled me"

"Sorry sire" the maid curtsied. "But it's time- Aslan will be arriving shortly"

Caspian didn't like the stab of resentment that the Lion's name sent through him. He just couldn't help it- he was angry with Aslan for taking Lucy from him the way He did. Summoning a regal smile to play across his face the king gestured to the door. "After you"

* * *

Aslan and Lucy walked together across the beach towards Cair Paravel. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest as she thought of the task ahead of her. Aslan, typically, hadn't been overly clear about what she had to do but it involved restoring Caspian's faith in Him.

"You're quiet child" Aslan observed

"I was thinking" she replied. "You told me that I have to try and restore Caspian's faith in you- I was wondering how?"

"That is part of Caspian's story" He told her. "You know that no one is told any story but their own"

"I know; but he won't recognise me will he?"

Aslan merely looked at her.

She was the one to avert her eyes. The two of them carried on towards the castle; leaving no prints on the wet sand.

* * *

Caspian sat on the step of the gazebo which had been erected for the ceremony- Mariella loved this particular garden and had all but begged Caspian to have the wedding outside. He was awaiting Aslan's arrival; wishing to speak with the lion in private before the ceremony. He was late. Aslan had yet to put in an appearance and the wedding was due to start in two minutes.

Trumpkin entered the garden. "Your majesty- it's time to let the guests in now. Aslan will be here to marry you and the Lady"

Caspian nodded and got to his feet. "Very well- show them in"

The congregation flowed into the garden, filling up the benches which had been placed in rows between the castle doors and the gazebo.

Aslan was still conspicuous by His absence.

"Where are you Aslan?" Caspian murmured itching to pace while he awaited the Lion's arrival.

* * *

Aslan stopped just before they reached the door to the inner most garden. He stopped so abruptly that Lucy nearly walked into him.

"Aslan?" she whispered. "What's going on?"

"A wedding, dear one" he admitted.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Caspian is getting married?"

He sent her another look, gently reprimanding her for asking him for a story which wasn't her own.

"Wait here" Aslan told her. "You shall know when it is time to reveal your presence"

Lucy bowed and sat in the shadows to watch as Aslan walked out into the wedding location.

* * *

Finally!

The assembled masses bowed before the Great Lion as he padded up towards Caspian. Caspian himself bowed on reflex. He hadn't seen Aslan since before Lucy had been taken from him.

The Lion passed him and stood on the Gazebo facing the congregation but it was evident to all of those gathered that His focus was entirely on their young king. Caspian himself kneeled before the Him.

"Aslan" He all but whispered

"Caspian, why have you taken the daughter of the heavens for your Queen?" Aslan asked.

"Because it was her fate to comfort a grieving king" Caspian answered, being openly honest about his engagement for the first time since he'd brought his fiancée home.

"You grieve?" Aslan asked

Unable to answer with words Caspian nodded. "For nearly a year- since…"

"Since Queen Lucy left Narnia for the last time" Aslan finished for him

There were gasps from the congregation- none of them had been told the whole story of King Edmund and Queen Lucy's last visit to their world.

"I love her Aslan" Caspian confessed.

The king looked away from Aslan when he heard the shocked cries from some of the assembled guests. A lioness; smaller and less magnificent than Aslan but Caspian found her beautiful- her eyes were fixed upon him as she padded soundlessly up towards them.

"Lucy" Caspian breathed without thinking and the lioness smiled. "How"

Lucy the Lioness looked at Aslan; needing no words to explain

"Caspian do you love this young Lioness?" Aslan asked. "Would you cherish her always and care for her as you would your own flesh?"

"Yes" Caspian nodded without hesitation

A smaller hand entwined itself with his. He looked over at the most beautiful young woman that he had ever seen- she was a little taller than average height with long curls the very colour of Aslan's mane which fell down her back; her form was draped in a simple white gown and from her shoulders flowed a pale pink cloak which was light as gossamer. Two of Narnia's ancient treasures hung in their rightful places from the loose silken belt on her hips.

Queen Lucy the Valiant smiled at Caspian with as much happiness as he felt in his own heart at being by her side once more.

"Lucy" Aslan smiled at her. "Do you love this man? Would you cherish him always and care for him as you would your own flesh?"

"Yes" Lucy's smile was audible

"Would you reign together as equals in my name, and support each other in all things until it is time for you to return to my Father's Country?"

"Yes" Lucy and Caspian answered together

"Then go forth together as King and Queen, may your reign together be prosperous" Aslan all but purred. "And remember, Once a King or Queen in Narnia always a King or Queen."

Lucy and Caspian looked at each other, confused but both overjoyed to be in the other's presence once more. Neither was sure of what had just happened.

"Narnians" The Lion announced to those gathered. "I present to you your king and Queen; Caspian the Wise and Queen Lucy the Lioness"

"Long Live King Caspian!" The crowd chorused. "Long Live Queen Lucy!"

"What just happened?" Caspian murmured to Lucy

"Just a hunch" Lucy smiled back. "But I _think_ we were just married"

"Well" Caspian turned to face her- the hand which didn't hold hers curling around her cheek. "If that is the case don't you think I'd better kiss the bride?"

Lucy blushed- this was answer enough for Caspian. He pressed his lips to hers. This was met with tumultuous applause. It was obviously the right course of action. So Caspian's arms wrapped around his bride's waist as hers snaked around his neck.

"My Queen"

"My King"

The two monarchs spoke in tandem after their first kiss as man and wife ended.

"Congratulations" a voice more familiar to Caspian, though not unknown to Lucy, said

The newlyweds turned to find Ramandu's daughter smiling at them

Caspian's heart clenched. He couldn't stop the guilt he felt when he looked at his former fiancée- he had come to care for her over the period of their engagement but he had never come to love her.

"Mariella…" he began but she held up her hand to silence him

"It was my fate to bring comfort to a grieving king" she told him. "And now my destiny is fulfilled as the King's Lioness has returned to him. It is now time for me to return to my father's island in the East."

She curtsied and addressed Lucy. "Look after him Oh Queen"

"I will" Lucy nodded. "Thank you for being there for him while I could not"

Mariella smiled radiantly. "I believe that you and I would be great friends Queen Lucy- but I fear that is impossible until we meet again in Aslan's country"

"Go well Mariella; as my friend and may you find as much happiness as I find with Caspian"

Another curtsey and Mariella took her leave of the court of Cair Paravel

* * *

(_Three years later_)

"Ssh now Rillian" Queen Lucy stroked her infant son's soft downy hair as she began to hum the lullaby that she'd carried in her heart since dear Mr Tumnus had played it for her on her first visit to this wonderful world which was her home.

Laying the tiny, month old, prince back in his cradle when he was asleep once more; she yawned herself and returned to her husband and their bed. The Queen sighed happily as she settled in her beloved's embrace.

"I love you my King" she told him sleepily as he drew her closer to his chest.

"As I love you my Lioness" Caspian murmured. "As I love you"

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**Let me know, but don't be too harsh :)**_


End file.
